Moon's Loyalty
|-|Introduction= Summary Moon has been a kittypet for his whole life. He likes his housefolk, but cut off from the outside, stuck in the walls of his Twoleg den, he yearns for more. But one day, he finally gets away and meets cats he never knew existed. After seeing the ways of both worlds, Moon will have to decide: where do his loyalties really lie? Random gallery of MOON moonie9.jpg|As a kitten!|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File: moonie1.jpg|As a kitten again!none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File: moonie10.jpg|As a kitten AGAIN!|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie11.jpg|As a kitten again :P|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie19.jpg|Moon all like, oof hi? moonie20.jpg|Moon on my bed :P|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie4.jpg|Moon on one of his favorite spots!|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File: moonie6.jpg|In one of his favorite spots again!|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File: Thus is MOON.jpg|On his cat tree!|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:Thus_ moonie8.jpg|On his cat tree again!|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File: moonie12.jpg|On his cat tree again :P!|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie15.jpg|You can't really see it, but, on his cat tree again!|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie16.jpg|On his cat tree AGAIN!|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie17.jpg|On his cat tree AGAIN! :P|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie23.jpg|Playing with a straw on his cat tree!|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie18.jpg|Playing with a straw on his cat tree again!|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie21.jpg|Playing with a straw on my bed!|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie22.jpg|Playing with a straw on my bed again!|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie13.jpg|Looking up at an invisible straaaaaww :P|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie2.jpg|Looking at his toy :P|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File: moonie3.jpg|On a chair in the dining table :P|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File: moonie7.jpg|Right by his room :P|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File: Sleepin'Moon.jpg|Sleeping!|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sleep moonface.jpg|Sniffing the camera thingy! :P|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie2b.jpg moonie6b.jpg moonie8b.jpg moonie9b.jpg moonie10b.jpg moonie12b.jpg moonie14.jpg moonie15b.jpg moonie16b.jpg moonie17b.jpg moonie18b.jpg moonie21b.jpg|Moon eating! moonie22b.jpg|Moon can't really fit in his cat tree... :P moonie23b.jpg IMG_2895.jpg IMG_2898.jpg IMG_2899.jpg IMG_2900.jpg Bigmoonboicadvent.jpeg IMG 0084.JPG IMG 0083.JPG IMG 0082.JPG IMG 0081.JPG IMG 0080.JPG IMG 0078.JPG IMG 0077.JPG IMG 0076.JPG |-|Allegiances= Hope to add it here soon! |-|Story= Prologue Sky’s housefolk called from below, along with the sound of the treats shaking. Sky bounded down the steps, then halted. Three new Twolegs stood at the entrance. He looked at his Twoleg, feeling oddly ominous. His Twoleg exchanged words with the new ones, picked him up, and handed him to the young female. Sky meowed, struggling in her grasp. The young male Twoleg made a sound, and, before he knew it, he was in his paws. His mother stood beneath him, helpless sadness glistening in her gaze. Helpless, he struggled again and the Twoleg yelped, and he jumped out. His Twoleg spoke to them again. Next, Cloud was in their paws, calmer than he could have been. Who were these Twolegs coming for? His six other littermates had been taken away by new Twolegs. The eyes of the new Twoleg kits were on him, and Sky shivered. He looked around in dismay. His Twoleg kit picked him up, water in her eyes. Then she let go again. His Twoleg handed him to the young female Twoleg again and she took him outside. “Mrrrow?” he called, helpless. But the entrance had closed. The Twolegs took him in a monster. The female kit wrapped him in a soft blanket and held him close as the monster roared and moved. Sky struggled, meowing desperately, but the Twoleg held him. The Twoleg kits exchanged him throughout the ride. Sky looked back. He searched desperately for his den, but all he could see was monsters and the black night sky. His home was disappearing behind him. ... It had been a long time, but soon the roaring stopped. Sky shot up. The Twolegs moved out. Sky stared as they came inside. This wasn’t his den- it was their den. Soon to be my den? He thought. He spotted a hiding place and dashed everywhere as the Twoleg kits chased after him. The youngest was screaming and yelping with excitement. Eventually, they left him in peace. Sky sniffed around. This wasn’t his home. But he would have to make it. He jumped onto the young female Twoleg's nest and lay down. She smiled. Then Sky heard another name- Moon. Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress